El dragón que pinta con polvo de diamantes
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Kija es simple y complicado, ilógico y coherente. Es amable y también feroz. Es día, también es noche. Es silencio armónico y es ruido discordante. Es Kija, que llena su vida de contradicciones. [Para la actividad "Extremos opuestos" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos]
1. Huellas de tinta indeleble

Para la actividad _"Extremos opuestos"_ del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**

* * *

Herida/Cicatriz ( _propuesto por_ Demonocracy)

Palabras: 250

* * *

 **El dragón que pinta con polvo de diamantes**

 _1_. Huellas de tinta indeleble

Él dijo, una vez, que en su espalda lleva el tatuaje de la pasión del Hakuryū y está tan orgulloso de ello como de aquellas que gana en la batalla. En su aldea, miraban con pesar la larga cicatriz que cubre su espalda pero él jamás la vio de esa forma. Sabe que han visto su cicatriz ellos, la familia que abraza ahora, y Kija espera que no se sientan mal por el fantasma de un dolor que no recuerda haber sentido.

No hablan de recuerdos, cadenas, soledad o traiciones. Ellos no hablan de viejas cicatrices, y Kija piensa en ellas como tinta indeleble que ha escrito quienes son. A pesar de eso, estando juntos, han logrado que algunas tristezas se atenúen. Han encontrado esperanza, luz.

Sus heridas, las de _ellos_ , las que sufren en el presente, esas, lo sacuden más profundamente que las propias. Aquellas que ve en su piel y aquellas invisibles que siguen sangrando a pesar de todo. Las escamas doradas de Zeno le quitan el aliento. La amargura de Jae-ha, la que él no consigue borrar de la comisura de su boca, le habla de pesares que se esconden. El silencio de Shin-ah, o cómo los mira a veces Yoon. La oscuridad en los ojos de Hak. Y las heridas de la princesa Yona, las que ella parece ignorar pero que son tan nítidas para él.

Kija respeta el pasado, lo valora. Él padece, más que otra cosa, esas heridas que se niegan a volverse cicatrices.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Me encantan los drabbles! Pero hace tanto que no escribo uno. ¡Y cada vez que contaba las palabras me daba un número diferente el contador!

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Puntos determinantes

Para la actividad _"Extremos opuestos"_ del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**

* * *

Destino/Azar ( _propuesto por_ Narutinachan)

Palabras: 250

* * *

 **El dragón que pinta con polvo de diamantes**

 _2._ Puntos determinantes

Su vida fue delineada por palabras. _Hakuryū._ Hiryū. _Sangre._ Hermanos. _Maestro._ Rojo. Lazos. _Designio._ Siempre pensó en el destino como indiscutible, inalterable y no como la vida jugando a los dados. Siempre pensó que las escamas blancas de su brazo derecho lo definían. Siempre aceptó que eso podría ser todo, aunque deseaba que no lo fuera.

A veces soñaba con una estrella roja, brillante en un cielo oscuro, y pensaba en amarillos, verdes y azules. A veces miraba las puestas de sol, preguntándose. ¿Ese es el destino del Dragón Blanco? ¿Esperar para siempre?

Entonces, como una estrella roja y brillante, su maestra apareció.

¿Era el destino que el fuego del dragón rojo brillase en los ojos de una niña cuya fortaleza superaba todo registro? Cuando mira a Yona, él no puede ver otra cosa que a ella. Hace tiempo que la sigue por _quién_ es. ¿Y fue parte de su destino el encontrarse con Shin-ah y Jae-ha? ¿Con Yoon...? ¿Fue fortuita la presencia de Hak? A veces se pregunta cómo percibe todo Zeno, a veces la cuestión le resulta aterradora.

Podrían no haber coincidido en esa vida, ellos siete. Podrían haber seguido viviendo en sus pequeños universos, solitarios y distantes. Pero se encontraron. Podrían haber sido otros dragones, otras personas, pero no fueron.

Azaroso o destinado, Kija no cambiaría una palabra de aquellas que definen su vida ahora. No lo haría, porque se reconoce en ellas.

El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

 _Ninguna otra. Hak sigue sin ser el dragón negro_.


	3. El lazo entre universos distantes

Para la actividad _"Extremos opuestos"_ del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**

* * *

Soledad/Compañía ( _propuesto por_ Narutinachan)

Palabras: 250

* * *

 **El dragón que pinta con polvo de diamantes**

 _3._ El lazo entre universos distantes

Han estado en un bosque lleno de memorias y un fantasma que había estado esperando a su maestro, uno de los tantos dragones que pisaron la tierra antes que ellos. Kija no puede evitar pensar en almas que no descansan y esperas interminables, en la soledad desesperada. Se mezclan las palabras del fantasma del Seiryū que no conoce, se mezclan las palabras de Zeno.

Kija ha probado el sabor de la soledad pero su pesar queda a la sombra de lo que han pasado sus hermanos. El pensar en lo que han vivido ellos hace que algo apriete su pecho.

Una bellota aparece frente a sus ojos y olvida lo que está pensando.

La mueca en la boca de Shin-ah habla de preocupación y es gesto suficiente para obligarlo a reconocer el regalo de Ao. La toma con su mano libre, las ramas amontonadas bajo su brazo derecho pesan lo necesario para recordarle su presencia.

—Estabas tardando mucho Kija-kun, eso no es hermoso —dice Jae-ha, hay un deje de preocupación en su tono.

—Hakuryū piensa mucho, a veces —Zeno sonríe y esta vez algo llega a sus ojos. Se empaña un poco con la sombra del recuerdo, pero es sincera—... Seiryū nos dijo que estabas cerca pero como no volvías, vinimos a buscarte. La señorita no quería que estuvieras solo cuando anochezca.

Kija mira a sus hermanos y se promete que no los dejará solos de nuevo. Están juntos, al fin, después de tanto.

—Vamos —dice, sonriéndoles—... Nos están esperando.


	4. Destinos con líneas infinitas

Para la actividad _"Extremos opuestos"_ del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**

* * *

Sol/Luna ( _propuesto por_ Raxe)

Palabras: 155

* * *

 **El dragón que pinta con polvo de diamantes**

 _4._ Destinos con líneas infinitas

Con el cielo en sus ojos claros, con su piel tan blanca que se percibe transparente y sus modales exquisitos, él era perfección bajo la severa luz del sol. Su abuela le había dicho que había heredado la garra del Dragón Blanco, que era el descendiente directo de uno de los primeros hombres elegidos por los dioses para llevar su poder, que llegaría su momento para brillar. Bajo el sol, radiante y absoluto, Kija era una promesa de sangre divina.

En las noches, cuando lo dejaban solo tras el último saludo y con la luna como su testigo, Kija ya no era ni promesa, ni juramento. Mientras se asomaba a la ventana y se bañaba con una caricia de brillo plateado, se preguntaba por qué no podía abrazar a su padre. Por qué tenía que apagarse una luz para que la suya pudiese crecer más...

La respuesta, él la conocía. Era como siempre había sido.

* * *

 **N/A:** De verdad no estoy segura con este drabble, pero se negó a ser de otra forma.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Esos momentos perdidos

Para la actividad _"Extremos opuestos"_ del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**

* * *

Invierno/Verano ( _propuesto por_ oxybry)

Palabras: 500

* * *

 **El dragón que pinta con polvo de diamantes**

 _5._ Esos momentos perdidos

Zeno lo envuelve con una manta. Movimientos cuidadosos, pero firmes y una expresión que no encaja con la luz del sol que siempre muestra en su sonrisa. El gesto conmovedor le resulta inquietante a Kija, por lo familiar. Algo se agita en el fondo de su memoria, un recuerdo que no logra precisar, un recuerdo lejano.

Kija se aferra al abrigo, temblando, y quiere pedir perdón nuevamente por la torpeza que los mantiene allí. Algo en los ojos de Zeno lo hace callar.

Se muerde la lengua.

—Eso le pasa por caer al agua helada otra vez. ¡Y en invierno! —Yoon dice, su ceño arrugado —... ¿Por qué pensaron que ese lugar los soportaría? ¡Era apenas una capa delgada de hielo! Y están lejos del Castillo así que los afectará. ¿Qué estaban pensando? No puedo dejarlos solos...

Zeno no responde, nadie lo hace, porque lo más saludable es dejar a Yoon hablar solo en momentos así. Yona, preocupada, se inclina un poco y cuando la palma de su mano toca la frente de Kija, él siente un ardor en el pecho.

—Aún tiene fiebre, Yoon.

—Por supuesto que aún tiene. Tardará un poco en bajarle —protesta el menor, le aparta la mano a Yona con apremio—... ¿Habrán encontrado las otras bestias lo que le pedí? Es lo único que falta... Y parece que viene una tormenta.

 _¿Es que no tienen suerte los integrantes de ese grupo?_ Yoon, a veces, se pregunta por ello.

Yona se endereza como si nada hubiera pasado y sonríe, tranquilizadora.

—Iremos a buscarlos con Hak. Vendremos antes que empeore la tormenta.

—Estoy bien —la voz le raspa la garganta a Kija pero él no quiere que salgan de su refugio temporal por su causa. Suficiente es que Jae-ha y Shin-ah tuvieran que hacerlo.

La boca de Yoon se tuerce un poco más, en clara desaprobación. Kija no es bueno para admitir ciertas cosas.

Yona lo mira con preocupación. —Hazle caso a Yoon y trata de dormir. Volveremos todos antes de que lo esperes.

Cierra los ojos, obedeciendo como si fuese un mandato divino. La verdad, dormir suena bastante bien.

El viento sopla fuerte, pero es fácil ignorarlo.

—Hakuryū siempre trata que los demás no se preocupen por él —la voz de Zeno es cálida, como una caricia y llega en el instante menos pensado. El recuerdo que Kija no puede alcanzar se agita otra vez cuando lo escucha, a mitad de camino entre el sueño y la vigía—... Pero así no es como funciona.

Kija quiere decir algo, pero es un pensamiento lejano que se pierde y no llega a su boca.

Hace frío fuera de ese pequeño escondite improvisado, el invierno llegó temprano, y Kija tiene fiebre, y odia la idea que tengan que salir del abrigo para ayudarle, y odia el pensarse una carga para ellos... Pero en su corazón puede sentir la calidez del sol de verano, que pinta todo de colores en un mundo blanco.

Y así, Kija piensa, así es como funciona.

* * *

 **N/A:** Uh, solo lo dejo porque quiero escribir algunos drabbles más para Kija.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Paralelos entrecruzados

Para la actividad _"Extremos opuestos"_ del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**

* * *

Negación/Aceptación ( _propuesto por_ fatyas)

Palabras: 250

* * *

 **El dragón que pinta con polvo de diamantes**

 _6._ Paralelos entrecruzados

Le duele el pecho cuando la mira. Por eso lo hace como se contempla al fuego, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos. Ella nunca fue suya para hacer más que mirarla, de todos modos.

Le arde la sangre y suspira su corazón cuando la ve sonreír, pero él supone que es parte del hechizo divino que palpita en sus venas. Ella nunca fue suya para hacer algo más que seguir sus pasos hasta el final de la historia.

Kija mira a Jae-ha mirando a Yona y ve, en sus ojos, un anhelo que no debería entender. Es algo que ninguno de ellos puede aceptar, uno que él no quiere aceptar, pero que se extiende dulce y agonizante por todo su ser.

Se pregunta si Jae-ha percibe que ella es inalcanzable, como lo hace él. Si se da cuenta que, desde hace tiempo, ella es de alguien más. Probablemente. Está seguro que lo entiende mejor que él. Es Kija quién vive de negaciones, no Jae-ha, que sabe tanto de lo que él desconoce.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que me miras tanto últimamente, Kija-kun? —le pregunta Jae-ha y él no puede dejar de saltar en su aparición repentina.

A Kija le molesta la burla que se esconde la curva de su sonrisa.

No son los mismos, ellos dos, pero siguen siendo tan diferentes que hace que lo que tienen en común resalte más.

—Yona-chan luce _maravillosa_ esta noche, ¿no lo crees?

Kija no responde durante un largo tiempo.

Jae-ha pierde la sonrisa.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Fundido en negro

Para la actividad _"Extremos opuestos"_ del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**

* * *

Rojo/Azul ( _propuesto por_ Narutinachan)

Palabras: 250

* * *

 **El dragón que pinta con polvo de diamantes**

 _7._ Fundido en negro

Azul son sus ojos. Durante mucho tiempo vieron las mismas sombras, los mismos rostros, las mismas huellas, el mismo futuro. No esperaron hacer otra cosa hasta que los colores llegaron a él. Sus ojos son azules, como un cielo sin nubes, aunque el blanco es el color que vive en su pelo, el que brilla en la palidez de su piel. El azul le pertenece a otro, porque Hakuryū vive en su brazo y pinta todo lo demás con el frío y pulcro blanco.

El rojo es el pelo Yona, el color del amanecer. El rojo es ella, que enciende la sangre de todos los que la conocen y que llena de vida y luz todo lo que antes solía ser monótono, impecable en su indiferencia. Ella es como el fuego, una chispa encendida que le hace olvidar lo que siempre le fue inculcado.

Y es roja la sangre que llora en su propio cuerpo cuando él se atraviesa delante de Hak, un día. Hay gritos, muchos gritos que puede reconocer a la distancia, y Kija suspira lágrimas cuando el rostro de Hak aparece en su campo de visión. Hay tormento en sus ojos impresionados, un dolor que, a Kija, lo conmueve grabado en toda su expresión.

 _Serpiente blanca_ , repite. Hak no había sonado tan roto antes. No así, no con él. Duele tanto como consuela.

—¿Por qué?

Kija sonríe.

— _Tú_ sabes.

El fin no es rojo ni blanco o azul. Al final, cuando cierra los ojos, todo es negro.

* * *

N/A: Soy una mala persona, terminó siendo aún más trágico de lo que quería.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Líneas desdibujadas

Para la actividad _"Extremos opuestos"_ del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**

* * *

Dibujar/Borrar ( _propuesto por_ fatyas)

Palabras: 250

* * *

 **El dragón que pinta con polvo de diamantes**

 _8._ Líneas desdibujadas

El beso es una caricia fantasma que lo deja sin aliento, por lo inefable. Es un toque suave como una pluma que dibuja rojo en su piel, una reacción inesperada. Han estado así -cerca- antes, pero no _así_. Una vez, uno de ellos estaba bajo la bajo el influjo de la escama blanca, la que borra inhibiciones, cuando pasó. Kija, de repente, no sabe por qué no pudo moverse. _Debió_ hacerlo.

Se encuentra con unos ojos que parecen tan sorprendidos a como él siente, pero ese gesto se derrite en una sonrisa divertida. Le provoca un hormigueo recorrer su brazo derecho, hasta la punta de sus dedos. Jae-ha se aleja antes que pueda golpearlo.

Por costumbre, y no otra cosa, Kija espera una aparición certera de Hak.

Pero están solos.

Se sacude la sensación ardiente que se extiende por su cara, desde sus labios hasta la punta de su pelo, y piensa firmemente que no se repetirá, sea lo que sea que haya pasado fue algo que no volverá a suceder. Ese instante será la única vez dónde se desdibujaron líneas y se borró la lógica, porque están allí para seguir a su maestra.

Jae-ha pertenecía a ninguna parte pero ahora es de ellos, Kija está tan atado a ellos que siente que lo arrancan de sus raíces a cada paso. No puede arruinar eso. No quiere.

Debería haberse alejado, piensa. _Pero no lo hizo._

Las distancias se pueden borrar. En lo que respecta a Jae-ha y Kija, al parecer.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Aquel que esperaba una estrella

Para la actividad _"Extremos opuestos"_ del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**

* * *

Siempre/Nunca ( _propuesto por_ fatyas)

Palabras: 250

* * *

 **El dragón que pinta con polvo de diamantes**

 _9._ Aquel que esperaba una estrella

La vida durante años te resultó empapada en negativos y anhelos lejanos. Nunca podrías tocar a tu padre, porque ya había marcado tu piel en un arrebato de ira desgarrada. Jamás podrías salir de tu aldea por tu cuenta, porque tu tarea era esperar a tu maestro rojo. Todos te decían que llegaría para reclamar a Hakuryū, ese rey perdido del que tanto habías leído.

Una espera indefinida implicaba que tal vez nunca verías una llegada. Un título que todos reconocían te decía que tal vez no volverías a escuchar el nombre que te habían dado al nacer. Un matrimonio acordado, una promesa de niños futuros, prometía que tendría perpetuidad el poder dado... pero te anunciaba el cierre a posibilidades.

La vida es una gota en una mar, pensabas. Tú eras uno más entre todos los que habían llevado el título de Hakuryū. Y no querías vivir de ayeres, pero no se puede vivir de mañanas cuando estás atado a la espera.

Una noche, fuiste a ver al que te había tocado una vez y que había tenido prohibido acercarse nuevamente. Tu nombre fue su último aliento, y lo abrazaste con lágrimas en los ojos y en el corazón por aquello que nunca tuvieron. Fue entonces, o tal vez antes, que pensaste que en tu espalda llevabas una marca de la que estabas tan orgulloso como de las escamas de tu brazo.

El Dragón Blanco que no quiere vivir de lo que pudo ser, ese fue el que siempre fuiste.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Aquel al que una estrella encontró

Para la actividad _"Extremos opuestos"_ del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**

* * *

Ilusión/Realidad ( _propuesto por_ fatyas)

Palabras: 500

* * *

 **El dragón que pinta con polvo de diamantes**

 _10._ Aquel al que una estrella encontró

Fue tu sangre la que dio aviso y encendió aquella promesa. Pero fue ella, la joven del pelo rojo, la que trajo el presente a una aldea sin mañanas, la que removió los hilos invisibles y abrió puertas, la que despejó destinos oscurecidos. No solo para ti, sino para aquellos que cruzaba en su camino. Fue su sonrisa la que alivió un pasado cargado de ayeres. Fue ella la que preguntó por tu nombre, ese que muchos habían olvidado, y te dio esperanzas a pesar de negar ser la persona a quién estabas esperando.

Ella llegó pero no te ofrecía lo que siempre habías esperado tener. Pareció que todo el tiempo habían vivido de una ilusión, porque nada fue como lo habían esperado tus antepasados.

Te ofreció un lugar, uno junto a ella y no detrás. Te ofreció manos que te abrazarían cuando antes no hubo brazos en los que refugiarse por mucho tiempo. Te ofreció miradas cariñosas en lugar de abrumador respeto. Movió el suelo que pisabas, hizo temblar todos tus cimientos.

Llegó ella, con su guardián convertido en sombra y un niño con un corazón brillante que no sabías como tratar pero que abrieron, lenta y paulatinamente, sus brazos hacia ti, porque no eras solo uno de tantos. Llegó ella y te arrancó del mundo vacío para llevarte a uno demasiado grande, demasiado lleno, una realidad que chocaba con viejas ideas. Fue ella la que te reunió con tus hermanos, esos que siempre sentiste tan cerca y tan lejos; esos que eran tan diferentes a cómo creías pero que aceptaste de todo corazón solo porque _eran_. Ella te dio a tu hermano silencioso, de suave luz y ojos dorados. Ella te acercó a tu ingenioso y escurridizo Dragón Verde. Ella te llevó a conocer al Dragón que sabía demasiado, al que nunca podrías comprender pero que siempre habías soñado conocer.

Eran ellos seis, los que te dieron algo que no habías esperado, los que tocaron tu corazón y lo abrigaron de una soledad que no sabías que podías sentir, los que miraban con preocupación tus heridas, los que aprendiste a querer un poco más cada día.

Tu estrella roja, luz de tu vida, y su guardián hecho de sombra al que habías adoptado, aún cuando no llevaba sangre que los uniera como hermanos. Tu niño brillante que los consideraba suyos, ese que lloraba su destino y les pedía que vivieran. Tu joven hermano, que tenía una gentileza cultivada en un campo de silencio, que te conmovía con gestos tranquilos y su afecto incondicional. Tu valiente y cuidadoso hermano verde, el que pensaba en ti como menos que una marioneta cuando te conoció pero podía apreciar la belleza en las cosas, que se ató a ustedes aún cuando no lo pretendía y al que desearías poder conocer más. Tu sabio hermano amarillo que se definía así mismo con sonrisas llenas de lágrimas, el que tenía una fortaleza que opacaba al mismo sol.

Nada fue lo que esperabas, fue... _mejor_.

* * *

 **N/A** : Aquí mi último aporte para el mes de Kija.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
